The overall goal of the proposed study is to assess the efficiency of diagnosing crystals leading to inflammation of joints using a cost-efficient device which uses laser light. The study will fabricate the device, collect samples from the clinic and determine the sensitivity of the method in comparison to existing clinical diagnostic methods.